The Party
by JBGilroy
Summary: It's graduation night and the gang are invited. It promises to be a great party but sometimes even the best intentions can cause the biggest messes. One year on fanfiction, celebratory one-shot. (rated t to be on the safe side)(drunk scenes)


**This is my longest one-shot to date.**

 **It's based the night of Graduation at the party hosted by Paulina and a few of the A-listers. Phantom Planet never happened and no one but Sam, Tucker and Jazz know Danny's secret. Valerie's still a ghost hunter.**

 **This one-shot marks my one year anniversary on so I thought it appropriate to host a party in celebration.**

 **Anyway, on this the story…**

They stood outside the large building. They could hear the music and shouting voices of celebrating young people. Graduation was that afternoon. It was the end of an era. High school was over. Paulina and Dash had organised a huge party at Paulina's family country club house just outside Amity Park for the entire year. Even Danny, Sam and Tucker were invited. Sam was wearing a tight, short black dress with a purple belt and purple fingerless gloves. She was also wearing netted black tights and her characteristic combat boots. Tucker was wearing smart jeans and a short sleeved yellow shirt as well as his red beret and new glasses. Danny wore jeans and a white shirt. Sam's driver had dropped them off. Danny took a deep breath.

"Calm down dude. This is supposed to be fun," Tucker commented.

"I know. I just can't help but feel like I'm too far away from the rest of the town. What if something happens?" Danny retorted worriedly.

"Oh come on Danny. One night off isn't gonna be the end of the world. Besides, your parents are patrolling tonight and Jazz will call if Phantom's needed. You have your phone," Sam reasoned slightly impatient. It had taken them two weeks to convince Danny to come to this party. The biggest concern for the halfa was because everyone would be drinking. It was widely understood and accepted. Tucker and Sam had tried alcohol in the past at special occasions and knew how it affected them. Sam could get very argumentative and Tucker became an unbearable flirt and extremely loud. But Danny was frightened about trying alcohol. He had more to worry about than embarrassing himself.

"I know all that. But I have this bad feeling that this is a bad idea. Guys I don't want to drink tonight," Danny muttered, sweeping a hand through his hair.

"Alright Danny. You don't have to. We'll cover for you," Sam reassured him. Danny smiled gratefully.

"Come on guys, this is the first party we've been invited to in years! Together! Not because of Phantom," Tucker prompted excitedly and tugged Danny's arm towards the side entrance to the back of the country house where the party was. Danny and Sam laughed as they ran through the side gate.

"Hey Danny. Sam, Tucker!" Valerie called and pulled Star over to them.

"Hey Val," Danny returned with a friendly smile and wave.

"Glad you guys could make it. I was worried that you wouldn't come," Valerie replied.

"No way. This is graduation! Gotta celebrate. Even if it is with people like Dash," Tucker retorted with a broad grin. Star rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on Valerie. We don't need to hang out with freaks and nerds," Star complained. Valerie frowned at her cheerleader friend. Star flicked her blonde hair out of her face and shrugged.

"I'm getting a drink. See ya later," Star decided.

"Wait, I'll come with you and get some for us," Tucker interjected. Star huffed in annoyance but didn't vocally object before walking away towards a bar with a hired barman.

Sam folded her arms awkwardly and turned to Valerie.

"So um Valerie. Have you applied to any colleges?" Sam asked. Valerie blinked before nodding.

"Yeah I did. I'd like to get into something in science or maybe food. But I'm trying to keep my options open. What about you guys?" Valerie answered with a slight shrug.

"I'm going for something in law. Not sure where yet," Sam informed her instantly. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd like to get something in astro-physics, you know to lead into becoming an astronaut. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to go to college yet," Danny admitted.

"Huh? Why not?" Valerie inquired worriedly.

"Just not sure yet. I'd rather not get into specifics," Danny mumbled and glanced over towards Tucker who was heading back with four cups precariously balanced together.

"Here, Sam. Valerie, I didn't know what you like so I got you wine. Danny," Tucker announced and distributed the red plastic cups among them.

"Tucker, we're talking about college. Know what you want yet?" Valerie inquired. Tucker nodded with a grin.

"Sure do. Computer engineering. Even have a couple of colleges I'd like to go to," Tucker told her. Valerie smiled. Tucker sipped his drink, beer from a keg Kwan got for the party, no one asked from where. They spent the next five minutes talking with Valerie before she excused herself to find Star.

"Tuck, what did you get me?" Danny asked the moment Valerie was out of sight, he had yet to drink from his cup.

"Relax dude, you said you didn't want to drink. It's just cola. Told the guy at the bar it's for a designated driver," Tucker reassured him. Danny smiled gratefully and sipped at his cup. Sam scanned the party. There were a lot of graduates drunk already. The DJ was playing lots of dance music and the dance floor was packed. She frowned in distaste.

"So, what are we meant to do? There has to be something other than getting drunk and dancing," Sam wondered out loud. Tucker shrugged.

"Let's have a look," Tucker suggested.

The trio made their way around the party, slipping in between drunk girls teetering on high heels and boisterous guys pushing friends around. There was a swimming pool with a few guys and girls hanging around the edges. There was a golf course but none of them fancied playing golf late at night, besides there weren't any golf buggies and golfing gear available to them. Probably a good thing. There were a few rooms open for the party goers inside the country club house. One was a pristine bathroom that would most likely be something out of a horror movie by the end of the night. The kitchen was open to them and there were a few platters of sandwiches available. There was a card room and a living room where a couch had been claimed by a drunken couple already. They decided to settle in the card room and started to play among themselves.

After half an hour, Tucker running off to the bar to get them top ups, a couple of football players joined them and started a poker game. Tucker and Sam were terrible as they were steadily getting drunk. Danny started to feel like a fifth wheel as both football players were drunk off their heads and still decent enough poker players to beat Danny, Sam and Tucker almost always.

"Alright, I'm going for a drinks run. Pete, mind giving me a hand?" Tucker called. One of the jocks nodded and got to his feet.

"Wanna go a round while we wait?" the other jock suggested, Larry. Sam grinned lazily and dealt out the cards.

Danny sighed and picked up his cards. Ten and an eight. Not a great hand.

"Call," Sam called, putting her poker chips in to the middle, they found the chips in a cupboard.

"Raise. Three fifty," Larry declared and tossed his chips into the middle. Danny put his cards down on the table.

"Fold," he informed them, sitting back in his seat to watch the rest of the hand.

"Call," Sam decided and dropped the chips into the middle. Danny glanced at his phone, it was on vibrate but Jazz hadn't needed to call him yet. They'd only been at the party for an hour at this point and he was already starting to want to go.

"Damn Larry. You're really good," Sam complimented loudly as Larry won the hand.

"Drinks are here!" Pete yelled happily, dropping three cups onto the table and gave one to Danny. He blinked.

"Er, I thought Tucker was getting ours," he mentioned.

"Don't worry, he told me you didn't want beer. Got ya cola-" Pete assured him before turning to Tucker who came in, grinning nervously as another four loud jocks followed him in.

"We brought friends," Tucker announced carefully.

Danny bit back a groan and smiled cautiously as Dash dropped down beside him.

"What are we playing?" the blonde jock slurred, leaning heavily against Danny.

"Doesn't matter Dash. You're not gonna win," Kwan laughed grabbing the cards and dealt out everyone's hands while another newcomer sorted out chips, asking if anyone minded restarting. Pete and Larry agreed before Sam or Danny could interject. Danny, Sam and Tucker all shared a look and silently agreed to throw their game in order to get out of there. This was fast becoming a football player game and none of them were interested in continuing. Danny sipped at his cola and picked up his next hand. It was the worst possible hand. Seven, two. He called the blind and called when Pete bet on the flop. Dash was so out of it that he got confused and started playing a completely different game. The pot was getting big when Danny folded, muttering something about not getting what he wanted to avoid suspicion.

Before long, Tucker was out and Sam and Danny were only just hanging on to the game. Sam accidently won a hand and doubled up when she went all-in. Danny had finished his drink. It hadn't tasted great so he had finished it as quickly as possible. The air was hot and stall with the stench of alcohol. Danny was starting to feel lightheaded. He finally put himself out when he went against Dash and Kwan, somehow Dash won that hand. Tucker stumbled over to stand next to Danny as he got up. Danny moaned softly as the room spun around him.

"Dude, you alright?" Tucker whispered in his ear, ignoring the cheers as Dash won another hand. It had become a running joke to make fun of Dash whenever he actually did well without trying or realising.

"Yeah, think I need some air," Danny mumbled back. Five minutes later and Sam was put out of the game.

"You guys wanna set up another game? There's plenty of chips and another pack," Larry suggested.

"Thanks, but we're gonna get some air," Tucker replied. There were a few grunts of acknowledgement.

The three friends made their way through the narrow hall to the back door and Danny fell into Tucker, the world was still spinning, steadily getting faster.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked, her concern banishing the fuzziness in her mind.

"Ugh, everything's spinning," Danny groaned.

"Come on, let's get some air," Tucker urged and together Sam and Tucker guided Danny outside.

"I'll get you some water," Sam offered. Danny nodded, massaging his head and gripping Tucker's shoulder painfully hard for fear of falling over. Tucker gasped.

"Dude, what did Pete get you?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"He said it was cola. Tasted a bit flat," Danny recalled blearily.

"Oh man, Danny, I think he got you cola and vodka!" Tucker realised. Danny blinked in shock.

"What?!" Danny yelped in alarm.

"Hang on, calm down. It's alright. This is normal. Sam's getting you some water and I'll get you something to eat. Fresh air will help too," Tucker soothed. Danny nodded before groaning, regretting the motion instantly.

Sam returned looking apologetic.

"The barman doesn't have a tap at the bar. We'll have to get some water in the kitchen," she reported.

"I'll go. You stay with Danny. He might be drunk. I think Pete got Danny vodka and cola," Tucker explained. Sam scowled angrily but rushed to Danny's side as he stumbled when Tucker left his side.

"Danny, I know it feels like everything's moving, but it's not. Lean on me and you'll be fine," Sam reassured him and waved Tucker off. Danny hummed in understanding and leant against Sam as she supported him.

"That drink must have been strong," Sam muttered to herself.

"Didn't taste like alcohol," Danny mumbled.

"Danny, you've never tried alcohol before. How would you know? Vodka doesn't have much flavour. Not like beer or wine," Sam informed him. Danny murmured something Sam couldn't hear.

"Hey Sam. Danny!" Valerie called happily, dragging Star along with her who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh great," Sam grumbled.

"Hi Val," Danny greeted with a lopsided grin.

"Good to see you guys having fun. But Danny kinda over did it," Valerie chuckled.

"It wasn't his fault. He wasn't drinking. He's er never had any before. Pete got him one and said it was cola," Sam snapped before taking a breath.

"Sorry. I've had quite a bit myself," Sam apologised realising that she was getting aggressive. Star giggled as Danny teetered to one side and groaned softly as the world was spinning faster and faster. Sam gasped and returned to her supporting position under his arm.

"He's in a bad way. Are you sure it's just alcohol?" Valerie asked worriedly. Sam sighed.

"We don't know. Tucker was getting his and my drinks. Pete said it was cola and Danny drank it. He's never drank before so he didn't realise," Sam explained. Valerie nodded in understanding.

"Where's Tucker?" Valerie inquired.

"Getting Danny some water and something to eat I'd say," Sam answered.

"There's no sandwiches left," Star laughed.

"Don't mind her. She's a happy drunk," Valerie interjected.

"Sam's an angry one," Danny slurred. Sam glared at him before noticing that he was getting pale.

"Danny? Are you okay? Apart from the spinning and fuzziness," Sam asked worriedly. Danny shook his head.

"Crud, I think he's gonna be sick," Sam gasped.

"This way," Valerie instructed and led the way to a nearby dark corner of the garden. They just got there when Danny fell to his knees and got sick.

"I'm gonna kill Pete," Sam hissed.

"Why doesn't Danny drink?" Valerie wondered. Sam gulped nervously.

"Oh, er… not sure. I think I heard once that his uncle's an alcoholic or something," Sam lied. She crouched down beside Danny, wrinkling her nose at the acidic, pungent smell, and rubbed gentle circles on his back. He shut his eyes and leant against the fence beside him.

"Poor Danny," Valerie breathed. Sam nodded.

"Valerie, can you find Tucker for us?" Sam requested.

"Sure, er, mind watching Star for me. She tends to wander off when she's like this and could get herself into trouble," Valerie asked. Sam nodded and pulled Star onto the grass beside her. Star laughed loudly.

"I fell!" she exclaimed through her giggles. Valerie frowned.

"What? She won't be able to pull herself back up and I need to make sure Danny's okay," Sam retorted. Valerie sighed but didn't argue before disappearing into the rowdy crowd.

Danny suddenly straightened and shoved a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. It was ringing. Sam froze in horror. Danny fumbled over his fingers and answered.

"Ye-yeah," he shakily muttered.

"Danny? Are you okay? You sound… weird," Jazz replied.

"Wha-what's wrong? Is there a ghost?" Danny interjected.

"Danny, give me the phone," Sam ordered gently and easily wrestled the phone away from him.

"Jazz?" Sam called into the phone, glancing at Star who was giggling softly to herself, rocking herself and watching the people dancing.

"Sam? Is Danny alright?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Someone spiked his drink. We're dealing with it. Please say you're just doing the overprotective sister thing and checking in," Sam begged fearfully.

"Oh this is bad! Really really bad. Mom and dad are on the news fighting, I think Bertrand and Spectra. Is he alright?" Jazz exclaimed.

"He's a bit dizzy and he got sick. Tucker's tracking down some water and hopefully food. Are you sure your parents can't handle it?" Sam explained. Jazz went quiet and Sam could vaguely hear the hum of voices in the background.

"I don't think so Sam. Dad just got knocked out and mom's backed into a corner. Could you get Valerie?" Jazz eventually answered.

"Valerie's been drinking too," Sam informed her.

"What's going on Sam?" Danny mumbled blearily.

"Nothing Danny. Are you feeling a bit better now?" Sam lied.

"I don't think I'm gonna be sick again," Danny replied.

"Is something wrong?" Jazz exclaimed worriedly. Sam scowled.

"He's going to be fine Jazz. Stop stressing. I told you we're dealing with it!" she snapped.

"You've been drinking too haven't you," Jazz realised. Sam took a deep breath through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I have but I'm not bad. I'll do what I can alright," Sam concluded and hung up. She handed Danny his phone and he shoved it into his pocket.

"Is it a ghost?" he asked. Sam bit her lip and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Nothing your mom can't handle alright," Sam muttered.

"Over here. I left them here," Valerie's voice called over the shouting and music. Tucker came into view with two plastic cups full of water.

"There wasn't any food. But I got water. Here Danny," Tucker announced and handed one to his friend, glancing at the puddle of vomit for a split second. Danny took the cup and sipped it.

"Drink up Danny. Trust us, water helps," Sam encouraged. He nodded and drank some more water.

"Valerie, keep an eye on him for a second. I just want a word with Tucker," Sam requested and handed the girl the water for Danny and pulled Tucker out of ear shot before Valerie could reply.

"Tuck, Jazz called," Sam whispered urgently.

"Oh no. Please say it's not a ghost?" Tucker pleaded.

"It's not. It's two. Jazz was watching the news. Danny's parents need back up. But Danny's in no way able to fight anything. We need to send Valerie," Sam told him, glancing nervously at the trio in the corner. Star was giggling and singing to herself. Danny was drinking the second cup of water and Valerie was kneeling between them trying to look after them.

"There's a TV in the living room. I can say I got an alert on my PDA. We'll gather everyone there. Keep Danny out here and keep his cup full of water. We'll get through this," Tucker reassured her.

"I know. Jazz sounded freaked though. Danny can't know. He'll go and help them. And you see him," Sam retorted worriedly. Tucker grabbed her shoulders.

"Sam, calm down! We'll get through this. I promise you," Tucker told her firmly before pulling out his PDA and pushing through the crowd towards the house.

"Guys! Ghost attack on the news!" Tucker called and motioned towards the house. Sam returned to Danny's side.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked.

"Er, something's on the TV. I'm gonna stay with Danny. He needs the air," Sam whispered in her ear, crouching down beside Danny and rubbing his back reassuringly again. Valerie nodded and pulled Star to her feet.

"I think you could use some water too Star," Valerie decided and ignored the blonde's giggling protests.

"Where's Valerie going?" Danny asked quietly.

"There's something on in the house. But it's not important. We should stay out here. Tucker will come back with more water. Do you feel any better?" Sam answered. Danny nodded slowly.

"I think my head's clearing a bit," Danny mumbled.

"That's great Danny," Sam retorted happily.

"So what's really going on?" Danny inquired. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Sam inquired worriedly.

"I'm drunk. Not stupid. I've seen you covering for me before. You're covering something up," Danny muttered, glancing blearily at her. Sam opened and closed her mouth, lost for words.

"Danny, it doesn't matter," she whispered.

"Sam, please," Danny murmured.

She glanced at the garden. It was more or less deserted by now.

"Sam, Jazz was calling about a ghost attack, wasn't she," Danny pressed.

"Danny, you can't fight like this. You can hardly stand up," Sam pleaded fearfully, seeing that there was no point in denying it further. Tucker returned with another couple of cups filled with tap water. He handed one to Danny. The halfa gulped down the water before pulling himself to his feet.

"Danny," Sam called worriedly. Danny wobbled before steadying himself against the fence.

"Where's the ghost attack?" he asked.

"Dude, don't do this," Tucker begged with concern.

"Tuck, ghosts are my responsibility. It doesn't matter if I'm drunk. My drink was spiked. It doesn't matter. It isn't gonna stop the ghosts. I'll manage," Danny retorted sharply.

"Danny, have you seen yourself?!" Sam exclaimed. Danny exchanged cups with Tucker and downed the water.

He glanced around the garden.

"Everyone's inside," Tucker muttered with a defeated sigh. Sam glared at him.

"What? We're not gonna be able to stop him," Tucker retorted. Danny gave a quick nod and changed into his ghost form. He staggered back and hit the fence.

"Woah, that did not help my light-headedness," he mumbled blearily.

"Danny, please don't do this," Sam begged fearfully.

"Jazz wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Danny whispered as he massaged his temples.

"Let Valerie deal with it," Sam pleaded.

"No. She's been drinking and I can take more of a beating than she can. It's my responsibility anyway," Danny snapped. He sighed loudly.

"Sorry Sam. I've made up my mind. Where's the attack Tuck?" Danny added. Tucker glanced at Sam as she sternly shook her head at him. He sighed.

"Outside the library," he answered. Danny smiled gratefully and jumped into the air before flying jerkily through the night towards the town.

Sam fished out her phone from the pocket in her dress.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"Calling Jazz. We're gonna need a lift, and Danny will probably need picking up. Besides, we don't have a thermos with us and he's not gonna be able to grab one first. He's probably not thinking clearly enough to even remember to get one," Sam replied sharply as she punched the digits into her phone.

"Hello?" Jazz answered.

"Jazz, can you pick us up at Paulina's county club? Danny's heading to the library. Couldn't stop him," Sam requested.

"Sure but it'll take a while to get there," Jazz agreed worriedly. Sam nodded.

Danny's nausea was back with a vengeance. Flying while drunk was not good. He just hoped he could keep it together for long enough to wear down the ghost attacking for his parents or Jazz to catch it for him. Before he knew it, the night sky was burnt orange by the streetlights below. He blinked and tried to focus on where he was. When human, he had the ground to anchor himself to while everything else spun. As a ghost, he didn't have that. And the spinning was worse, so bad he sometimes had to figure out which way was up and which was down. He was going to get hurt in this fight. He knew it. He shouldn't have dismissed the weird tasting cola as being a different brand and a bit flat. He should have realised. He should have tried alcohol before to know how it affected him. So far, all he knew was it made him feel like crud and made him confused and spacy.

He snapped out of his swirling thoughts by the sound of an explosion below. He flew to the sound and spotted his mother dancing protectively around his unconscious father, fighting off a shadowy ghost and a glowing green ghost boar with jagged teeth. Before his eyes the boar shifted into a massive snake and slithered closer to his father while the shadow lunged at his mother. It took a moment for Danny to realise who his mother was fighting off. Spectra and Bertrand. Not good. Recognising them took way too long. This was such a bad idea.

"Hey! Spectra! Why don't you pick on someone your own age?!" Danny shouted before his common sense could catch up. Spectra and Bertrand froze and looked up at him. They grinned simultaneously and jumped into the air and rushed up to him. He squeaked in alarm and sped off towards the park. He was no way able to fight them out in the open together. He needed cover. At least his head was clear enough to realise that. He spotted the park and zoomed up to the ground. No… down to the trees. He fell against a tree trunk and groaned as the world titled dangerously around him. He turned himself invisible and jogged as fast as possible without falling over or vomiting as he could. Bertrand and Spectra landed seconds later. The ghosts split up and began to prowl the dark park looking for him. He took a number of measured breaths to clear his head a bit, clinging to the tree beside him to anchor himself again.

Danny turned as he heard padding footsteps from behind. Bertrand in his wolf guise came into view, his ghostly glow helping Danny to spot the ghost. Danny turned himself visible and lunged on Bertrand. Bertrand yelped in surprise before recovering and clawing, biting and kicking at Danny. The halfa got a kick to the head, a bite on his arm and numerous scratches all over his torso. Luckily the ghost wasn't posing as a cat so the claws weren't too sharp. Danny groaned and shut his eyes as he hit the ground, taking a moment to realise that Bertrand had pinned him to the ground.

"You're a bit slow today," Bertrand remarked. Danny growled softly in his throat in anger, frustration and a little because of his nausea. Danny kicked Bertrand off of him and sank through the ground. He shut his eyes a few feet below ground and massaged his temples.

"Maybe I should have listened to Sam," he mumbled to himself.

He opened his eyes and phased back up. Bertrand was sniffing around the park floor through the leaf litter, trying to find him again. Danny pointed his palm at the distracted ghost and summoned his ghost energy. He gasped in alarm though when his foot began to glow with his ice energy.

"Great, being drunk messes my powers around," he hissed to himself. Deciding to make the best of the situation, he jumped forwards and kicked Bertrand hard in the side. Bertrand yowled in pain and surprise as he froze over from the point of contact. Danny landed on the ground and took a long, deep steadying breath.

He gasped as someone grabbed his shoulders and threw him back into a tree trunk.

"You're gonna pay for that," Spectra snarled angrily. Danny blinked the bleariness from his head as the dizziness intensified from hitting it as well as being drunk. Spectra was suddenly in his face. She wrinkled her nose and sniffed loudly.

"Can I smell rum on your breath?" she asked, shocked. Danny blinked. Was that what tasted weird in his drink? Rum? Tucker said it was vodka. Maybe it was both. Maybe Spectra could see he was out of it and guessed. Spectra grinned.

"I don't believe it. The little _hero_ is drunk. Ha! You're gonna regret messing with me tonight," Spectra exclaimed gleefully. Danny didn't even have the time to retort before she punched him viciously in the nose. The taste of something metallic filled his mouth. Danny groaned in pain and confusion. Drunk ghost fighting was a terrible idea. He was so confused and spacy that he couldn't keep up. Spectra laughed, melding into her humanoid form. She put a gentle hand on his cheek, pressing her other firmly against his shoulder to keep him pinned against a tree. She brushed her hand down his cheek before lashing out and leaving three long scratches on his face. Danny yelped in pain and alarm.

"Such a disappointment. The little hero, drunk! Not a great role model for kids. Underage too. What will your parents think?" Spectra whispered in his ear. Danny blinked. What was she talking about? Yeah, he should have known that something was off with the drink. But he hadn't planned to drink any alcohol. Before Pete got him that weird cola, he had probably been the only sober one at the party. On graduation night too. It wasn't his fault that Pete spiked his drink. Tucker was drunk. Maybe he forgot to explain that Danny didn't want alcohol, end of. Pete might have thought Danny just didn't like beer.

"It's'not my fault," Danny slurred. Spectra gave a sharp bark of harsh laughter.

"Really. You're so out of it, you don't even know how stupid you sound," Spectra retorted.

Danny blinked and reached for his intangibility. It worked, sort of. His legs sank through the floor but his chest didn't and he got himself stuck. Spectra laughed. She crouched down beside him and pulled him back out of the ground and slammed him against the tree again.

"Nuh uh. You're not getting away," Spectra sniggered. Danny growled in his throat, but it sounded more like a whimper. He tried to bring his ghost energy into his hands and accidently fired a ghost ray from his eyes instead. Spectra roared in angered pain and staggered back a few steps. Danny fell to his hands and knees. He shook the fuzziness in his head away and scrambled to his feet, using the tree to help him. He hadn't meant to use his eyes, but it worked. He wasn't gonna complain. He ran for it. Seconds later, Spectra gave chase and tackled to him the ground. He fell and hit his chin hard, landing on his side. Spectra shifted her position so she was sitting on his abdomen, twisting him around on to his back. She grinned maliciously.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz jumped out of the car with their thermoses and ecto-guns at the ready. Sam and Tucker had gulped down three glasses of water each while they waited for Jazz to get to the county club house. Everyone was in the living room watching the news coverage of the ghost attack. Paulina drunkenly shouting that Danny Phantom would get there and save the day. Valerie, too busy caring for Star, was unable to leave. Sam led the way and they soon found Bertrand stuck in ice.

"Guess he wasn't as bad as we thought," Tucker muttered as he sucked the ghost into his thermos. Jazz bit her lip worriedly before gasping and turning in the direction for distant talking. One was female and the other sounded like her brother, very disorientated.

They ran to the sounds and found Spectra sitting on Danny, effectively pinning his arms down and muttering things to him, mostly about how he was a failure and disappointment to everyone he knew because he was such a fool for facing her drunk. Sam narrowed her eyes and fired her gun at the female ghost. Spectra was thrown off balance and fell down beside Danny. Danny crawled away and grabbed a tree, using it to pull himself to his feet. He looked pale, slightly green. Jazz rushed to his side as he doubled over and got sick. Tucker fired at Spectra and Sam sucked the ghost into her thermos. They ran to Danny's side, Jazz was supporting him.

"It's okay little brother. We'll take care of you," she whispered to him.

"Danny, how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Dizzy. And sick. And dizzy," Danny mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. Food soaks up alcohol," Tucker encouraged. Danny stumbled in the direction of Jazz's car with his sister and Tucker's help. Danny fell into the backseat and Sam clambered in beside him. The streetlights and interior car light finally showed them how badly he been beaten. His nose looked broken. His chin was bruised. His arm was weak, like he hit a nerve and lost all feeling in it. He had scratches everywhere, particularly three on his left cheek. His other arm had a bad bite, looked like a dog bite.

Jazz had been smart enough to remember to bring a first aid kit and Sam helped Danny to unzip his jumpsuit and pull his arm out in order to treat it. She cleaned off his bloodied nose, wincing in sympathy every time he groaned. She cleaned the scratches on his face and examined the bruising on his chest, Bertrand had managed to break the skin a couple of times but it was mostly just bruises. His bite was the worst. Deep. Oozing blood. But Sam managed to clean it up and wrap a bandage around it before helping him to pull the jumpsuit back on. They'd long ago learnt that anything that breached his jumpsuit transferred to his human half, meaning the bandages on his bite would remain only if they were under his jumpsuit.

"Okay Danny, change back," Sam muttered. A blinding flash later and Danny Fenton was sitting in Phantom's place.

Jazz drove them to the Nasty Burger and together, Tucker and Jazz walked inside to get everyone something to eat and drink. Sam pulled Danny against her. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well, at least we know what you're like drunk," Sam mumbled with a grim smirk.

"Yeah, spacy," Danny breathed. Sam laughed softly.

"Did it affect your powers?" she asked curiously. Danny nodded sleepily.

"Yeah. A lot. They did things I didn't want. I was trying to blast Bertrand. Not freeze him," Danny answered softly. Sam blinked.

"Oh," she muttered. Tucker dropped into the front passenger seat and turned to give Sam a brown paper bag filled with greasy fried food. He smirked. Sam glared at him.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Nothing," he retorted, struggling not to laugh. Sam frowned in confusion before realising that Danny was hugging her, his head propped into the crook of her neck. She blushed bright red and gently pushed Danny back into his seat and handed him a bag of fries.

"Eat that Danny," she instructed before digging through the bag to distribute the rest of the food.

Jazz dropped into her seat and gave Tucker his soda, passed Sam a bottle of orange juice and Danny a strawberry milkshake, sipping on her own fruit smoothie. They ate in relative silence. Once they had finished, Tucker grabbed their trash and tossed it for them into a trashcan in the parking lot.

"How do you feel little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Tired. But not as dizzy anymore. Thanks," Danny muttered, already dropping off in the back seat.

"Maybe we should call it a night. It wasn't really that great at the party anyway and Valerie saw how bad Danny was," Sam suggested. Jazz nodded and drove them all home once Tucker returned.

The next day, Danny woke up with a terrible headache and a very dry throat. Jazz chuckled at him as he stumbled into the kitchen and handed him a glass of water.

"That's a hangover Danny," she remarked as he collapsed into a seat.

"Last night was awful," he groaned. Jazz smiled and grabbed a pack of painkillers for him.

"Not a great first time getting drunk, I'll admit," Jazz conceded.

"I don't remember. Did we go back after the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked swallowing two white pills easily. Jazz filled another glass of water for him.

"No. we all decided to call it a night. You were pretty sleepy. But I had to tell mom and dad why you were back so early and at least it explains the broken nose," Jazz told him.

"Broken nose?" Danny repeated in confusion and touched his bruised nose, yelping at his own touch.

"You didn't remember?" Jazz pressed worriedly.

"The fight's a blur. That's the last time I ghost hunt while drunk," Danny vowed.

"Probably a good thing Danny," Jazz agreed.

An hour later, Sam and Tucker came over. Valerie called to check up on him. Telling him that she spoke to Pete and found out what he gave Danny. It turned out to be a cola, vodka and rum mix. They saw he wasn't having a great time and decided to help out by getting him some alcohol.

"Kind of backfired," Danny retorted before ending the call. However, despite how fuzzy the whole evening was in his mind, he'd never forget his first time getting drunk.

 **Not what I originally planned. My first idea was that Danny's powers would act up while human and at the party and Sam and Tucker would have to cover for him, leading to hilarious craziness. But when I started writing, it took a different turn.**

 **Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Consider yourselves warned about drinking too much. Not saying alcohol is completely bad, after all Sam, Tucker, Valerie and a few of the jocks were fine but alcohol should be respected.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my stories for the last year. I'm not stopping yet though.**

 **Also I'd like to take the time now to advertise my new facebook page, JB Gilroy. I'll be posting adverts for coming up fanfics a few days in advance, polls on what stories to do next and I'll answer questions there should they be asked. Check it out.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
